This invention deals with a new machine for laboratory testing of lubricants and tractive/braking characteristics commonly known as adhesion. There is an important need at present to determine lubricant performance characteristics of lubricity, durability or retentivity and a continuous history of the lubricant degradation which was not fulfilled by the various machines available in the past. There are a large number of wear/lubrication testing machines that have been commonly used to characterize the anti-wear and extreme pressure performance of lubricants. FIG. 1 shows a variety of friction and wear test methods as cited by Lancaster (1). The four ball test (FIG. 1a) is very commonly used in determining the wear resistance of a lubricant in tests such as that described by ASTM D2266 (Four Ball Wear Test). This test is also used to evaluate extreme pressure characteristics by using tests such as: ASTM D2596 (Four Ball EP Test). The pin/disk configuration (FIG. 1b) is used for wear testing. The block/ring configuration (FIG. 1c) is used to determine extreme pressure properties in tests such as ASTM D2509 (Timken Test). The reciprocating pad on ting arrangement is used for friction and wear measurements (FIG. 1d). The Falex conforming contact test (FIG. 1e) or pin and vee block test is useful in determining the frictional properties of lubricant films and solid additives. The journal bearing (FIG. 1f) and the thrust bearing (FIG. 1g) are used for bearing lubrication tests. The press fit configuration (FIG. 1h) is used for testing solid films and dry powders.
The above tests generally provide either a pass or fail result for a lubricant, or a single, value for the failure of the lubricant at the end of the test. Kumar and his students tested a two wheel roller test rig for testing wear and lubricants. This machine provided good rolling wear data and with considerable difficulty provided approximate lubrication test data on lubricity and durability. It could not measure adhesion and creep successfully. The present invention is capable of performing accurate advanced and automated with full computer interface lubrication as well as adhesion tests as a result of significant new concepts and design features. This is performed with great convenience and accuracy.